(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for displaying images, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for displaying images on a computer, including a medium on which an image display program is recorded.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Computers have conventionally been capable of accepting operation of a mouse and carrying out display of various types of data. Computers are capable of selectively executing, as display modes, a full-screen display or a frame display. In the full-screen display, original screen information generated by an application or the like is displayed using an entire screen area of a monitor, and other frames are not displayed especially. On the other hand, a frame is formed on the periphery of a screen formed in the above-described manner in the frame display so that the screen is displayed with the frame, and a plurality of frame screens are displayed on a screen area of the monitor in a superposed manner. Furthermore, the frame is formed with an operation area so as to be operable.
A capture board has recently been connected to computers so that the computers receive television programs to display screens of television program on the monitor or to convert the television programs to video files and record the video files. In the frame display, a television program screen and a screen of operation area are individually displayed on a screen region of the monitor. A program list for television or a setting operation panel for a plurality of capture boards may be displayed in the operation area.
On the other hand, when a television program is displayed in the full-screen display, the screen becomes as close as to television and accordingly, the viewer can view the program with a sense different from one he or she obtains when operating a computer, whereby satisfaction can be increased. However, other operating areas cannot be displayed while display is in the full-screen display. There are two methods to effect another operation. Firstly, the display apparatus is once returned to the frame display and then, the corresponding operation in the frame with the displayed operating area. This case necessitates two operations, that is, an operation for returning to the frame display and an operation for cleaning up framed screens placed on screen areas of the monitor so that all the necessary operating areas are displayed when the framed screens are superimposed. JP-2002-163057A discloses a screen in the use of an ordinary application as a technique to adjust a plurality of framed screens.
Secondly, the right mouse button is clicked under the full-screen display and with this, submenus are popped up and traced so that a necessary operating area is displayed or hierarchy is raced through and thereafter, the necessary operation is completed. In this case, the operation for selecting a necessary operating area is necessitated in addition to the initial click of the right mouse button.
Both of the above-described methods require a plurality of steps to be taken. Accordingly, erroneous steps are apt to be selected. Furthermore, upon completion of such an operation, another operation is required to return to an original screen, resulting in troubles. Furthermore, a part of the original screen is hidden when a plurality of framed screens are superimposed or a submenu is displayed on the full-screen. Consequently, there is a risk that an important screen may be overlooked.